Kaze Henge no Saku
by kane-noona
Summary: rom, humor?. Finalmente la guerra ha acabado y ahora se viene volver a la realidad, Naruto no despierta y Sasuke es enjuiciado, ademas de eso, Sakura deberà dejarse en claro muchas cosas con respecto a sus dos amores, sip, dos amores. Veremos que sucede. Adv: yaoi, humor (no se me da muy bien) y el infaltable ooc. SasuNaru (jeee, creyeron que seria hetero eh?).


**Titulo **Kaze Henge no Saku (algo así como la sombra transformada de la flor, pero puedo estar desvariando)

**Resumen: **rom, humor?. Finalmente la guerra ha acabado y ahora se viene volver a la realidad, Naruto no despierta y Sasuke es enjuiciado, ademas de eso, Sakura deberà dejarse en claro muchas cosas con respecto a sus dos amores, sip, dos amores. Veremos que sucede. Adv: yaoi, humor (no se me da muy bien) y el infaltable ooc. SasuNaru (jeee, creyeron que seria hetero eh!?).

**Universo **Primera parte de esta saga que se llama _**Sekaiga… mamamidesu!? **_ Y es la pre, precuela de _**Hara (**_fic aun en publicación ) y por ende, precuela de _**Sono Okurimono **_(cosa que debo re-editar)

**Autor **Kane noona, osea yop!

**Pairing **Exclusicvo SasuNAru 8Kami, dame fuerzas para hacer algo decente con SAsu-chan de seme!)

**Rating M**

**Categoría **romance, humor, accion? (muy poco).

**Advertencias **humor (no soy buena, advierto que puede salir cualquier cosa menos humor), talvez algo de angustia? Y el yaoi imposible de faltar en una historia mia de mi1!

**Disclaimer ** Naruto… Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Kishimoto… en serio amigo, termina el p*to manga de una vez y has el jodido final yaoi! (y deja de poner cuadritos en donde Hinata solo dice "Naruto"… no me interesa…

**Números palabras -**esto lo pondrè cuando termine la historia.-

–

**Notitas:**

**Y sin las notitas no es historia mia.**

**Bien, esto debì haberlo publicado hace mucho tiempo atrás y quizas por flojera no lo hice… ademas en aquelos tiempos esto no era una saga… o trilogia?, en fin, solo era un pequeño fic…. Si alguien ha leido sono okurimono y esta leyendo Hara… esto sucede antes de todo eso… cuantos capitulos terndrà…? Ni idea…**

**Gracias …**

**.**

'**::Kaze Henge no Saku::'**

**.**

Se sentía victoriosa... Se sentía envidiada por la mirada que el azabache le dedicaba en estos momentos. De ser otra época; otro escenario, tal vez podría atemorizarse puesto que bien sabía que aunque no pudiese usar su chakra, aquellos barrotes no eran nada, para el Uchiha tras ellos, no, si lo que quisiese fuera salir de aquella prisión.

—Sasuke!— chilló el rubio a su lado, soltandose de su brazo, el cual estaba rodeando el moreno cuello. Corrió a El y se apegó imposiblemente a los barrotes, del otro lado el azabache se acercó a El y le tomó de la cintura a tráves de los fierros, plantandole un beso que desorientó al rubio.

Su labio inferior tembló levemente, de haber sabido que siendo un chico pondría asi de celoso a Sasuke-kun, hubiese hecho el henge desde el inicio.

**.**

**'::KhnS::'**

**.**

La guerra finalmente había acabado. Kaguya había sido sellada junto a aquella energía gracias a los instrumentos que Tenten poseía, hoy era el cumpleaños del rubio, pero aunque lo dijo durante la batalla, nadie lo recordó, solo su padre al desaparecer... su padre, esperaba que finalmente se haya reunido con su madre en el cielo.

Durante el día y luego de un breve festejo los kages se la pasaron verificando cadáveres y revisando a los heridos o algo mas.

Todos estaban muy ocupados, o eso parecía; Sakura que había recuperado algo de sus energías buscaba a Naruto y Sasuke. Que haría al encontrarlos? No sabía, como actuaría frente a ellos? Ni idea, solo quería asegurarse que ambos estaban bien; y de preferencia que no estuviesen luchando a muerte por el puesto de Hokage.

—Shikamaru!— llamó a su compañero, este parecía volver a ser el de siempre y hacer el vago tras unas rocas —has visto a Naruto... o Sasuke-kun?— el mentado se encogió de hombros negando pero se puso de pie.

—ayudame a buscarlos!

—es importante?

—solo hazlo

—ah... que prob...

—ahora no!— y le jaló del brazo caminando hacia donde creía estaba el chakra del rubio.

**.**

**'::..KhnS..::'**

**.**

Ambos shinobis estaban viendo el romper de las olas a la orilla de la playa.

Se habían escapado una vez vitoriados, Sasuke seguía renuente a tales actos pero Naruto estaba feliz, al menos eso demostraba al resto.

Cuando vio que Sasuke se alejó este hizo lo mismo, ninguno habló durante el camino, ambos estaban igual de cansados; Naruto no usaba el poder de Kurama y Sasuke había 'escondido' el Rinnegan.

Por varias horas el rubio no dijo nada, solo disfrutó de la tranquilidad de estar junto al océano.

Sasuke por su parte, sabía que el Uzumaki pronto se lanzaría contra El buscando respuestas a preguntas que, seguramente, se había hecho durante todo ese tiempo y El, solo por ser a Naruto; le respondería a cualquier tontería que este preguntase.

—volverás...— su voz se escuchaba cansada, la tarde había caido y ahora el cielo se teñía de rojos y anaranjados tonos.

—hn...— fue la unica respuesta del azabache

El rubio le miró haciendo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, Uchiha le vio de reojo.

—'hn' siempre haces eso'tebayo! Habla como la gente normal!— le chilló dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—Naruto— siseó Sasuke, volteandose levemente —el 'tebayo' no es normal— y le devolvió el manotazo pero esta vez en la cabeza.

Naruto le miró con los ojos abiertos, le había respondido a esa broma?

Negó con fuerza como si no lo creyese y se restregó los ojos cansado mientras bostezaba.

—hay que regresar al campamento, deben estar preocupados

—preocupados por ti, dobe

—por ti también, teme— se puso de pie —eres un héroe ahora.

Pero el Uchiha no lo creía, sabia lo que le esperaba cuando llegasen allá.

—Naruto..

—debes regresar, regresaremos juntos, y si debes dar alguna explicación lo harás, recibirás una condena, tal vez pero seras un buen shinobi y la cumplirás; entonces...— se volteó a verle y le extendió el brazo —cuando cumplas aquel pago, tu y yo lucharemos por el título de Hokage y quien gane cambiará el mundo ninja para siempre!— y le sonrió radiante y feliz, mas cuando Sasuke aceptó su mano y se puso de pie.

—y cuando gane, te quedarás muy tranquilo y aceptaras mis órdenes? — le picó

—baka! Que te hace pensar que eres mejor...— Sasuke torció una sonrisa, la mas grande que le había visto al Uchiha —ya veremos'tebayo...

Y asi avanzaron por la playa, uno al lado del otro, en silencio; hasta que... Naruto algo avergonzado, le jala de la camiseta para que se detenga

—deberia esperar hasta que lleguemos a Konoha, pero creo que mi paciencia llegó a su límite— se acercó a Sasuke, este estaba estático y con la ceja alzada —bienvenido'tebayo— le abrazó, al inicio a Uchiha se le hizo raro la cercanía pero en cuanto percibió la tranquilidad del rubio correspondió el abrazo.

—estoy en casa, dobe— dijo pero no hubo respuesta, Naruto se desplomó sobre el azabache, estaba inconciente.

**.**

**'::..KhnS..::'**

**.**

Estaban cerca de la media noche cuando Uchiha se apareció en el campamento cargando al rubio. Los ninjas que estaban en las afueras de las carpas vieron sospechoso esto y de inmediato quisieron atacar al azabache, Sakura y Shikamaru se pusieron frente a ellos como protegiendoles, la pelirosa se acercó a Naruto y le revisó.

—no es bueno— dijo bajito y miró seria a Uchiha, este le devolvió la mirada —y tu no te encuentras en mejor estado— le regañó un poco —Shikamaru, ayúdame con Naruto.

—yo puedo llevarlo— y lo reacomodó en su espalda

—sujetalo del otro lado— le dijo al Nara y este lo bajó, quizás con mas delicadeza de la necesaria a su amigo rubio. —llevemoslo con Tsunade-sama.

**.**

**'::KhnS::'**

**.**

—Tsunade-sama— un joven de la Hoja se acercó al transporte de la mujer, miró de soslayo al muchacho Uchiha y le habló a la mujer —llegó la respuesta de Konoha, está todo listo, Hokage-sama. Esperan que arribemos a la aldea.

—bien— respondió y el joven ninja se alejó del carruaje. —cuanto tiempo mas, planeas estar ahi, Uchiha— miró al azabache que estaba junto al cuerpo cubierto de frazadas del Uzumaki.

—el tiempo suficiente hasta que despierte

—entonces iras al hospital también a curarte, Naruto me odiará si cuando despierte tu te vez... _'asi'_—y le señaló.

—como quiera, Tsunade-sama— dijo y cerró los ojos un momento.

La mujer no agregó mas; eran tan pocas las veces que Sasuke decía mas de dos palabras seguidas, que seguía sorprendiendose de que todas fuesen dedicadas a su rubio adorado.

—Konoha a la vista.— escucharon el grito desde afuera

—ya era hora— murmuró la rubia.

En la entrada principal, los civiles y gennins esperaban a sus guerreros y vencedores.

La mayoría corrió a recibir a sus familiares que seguían vivos; tres carrozas pasaron de largo, directo al hospital; los murmullos iniciaron de inmediato. La rubia Hokage apareció por la ventana del vehículos - o al menos, la mitad de su cuerpo - agotó la mano con una sonrisa, señalando que se encontraba en buen estado y entró nuevamente en el carro que pasaba por la entrada.

Konohamaru miraba hacia todos lados buscando a alguno de sus amigos, mas especifico al rubio hiperactivo, a su lado Moegi y Udon le palmeaban la espalda con suavidad ¿por que no aparece? Frutaba su corazón agitado, si Naruto no había sido el primero en aparecer era porque no había sobrevivido, verdad?

—Konohamaru-kun— Ebizu apareció frente a ellos con un brazo vendado y parches en la cabeza.

—Ebizu-sensei!— chillaron los tres niños felices de que su maestro hubiese regresado vivo. —Naruto nii-chan!?— preguntó el castaño.

El jounin torció una leve sonrisa, —fue el primero en llegar, junto a Tsunade-sama.

—pero, porque no...

—está dormido— y revolvió los cabellos al menor.

—eh!?— dijeron los genins. Los shinobis a su alrededor rieron al ver los rostros, ellos habían visto caso todo, y sabían cuanto se había esforzado... todos sabían que el se había dormido, al menos, esa era la informacion oficial.

**.**

**'::KhnS::'**

**.**

Varios dias despues Sasuke estaba recostado en una cama junto a la del rubio; era increíble lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser; no había querido separarse de Naruto y no hubo poder humano que le hiciese desistir. Tsunade estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su 'retoño' por lo que dejó pasar los caprichos del Uchiha. Despues de todo, cuando despertarse y lo primero que viese fuese a ese 'sujeto' de seguro estaría completamente feliz.

Pero los días pasaban, y Sasuke no podía quedarse para siempre ahi - además de que no le gustaba mucho el hospital -. Naruto seguía plácidamente dormido y no daba signos de querer despertar, al menos estaba seguro que no tenia heridas o algún daño, lo sabía simplemente.

—que fastidio— soltó al aire sabiendo que seria escuchado. Nunca le había gustado el que lo vigilasen, incluso antes de ser gennin y todo, siempre había habido ANBU que le vigilasen.

Aquel de la máscara no dijo nada sabiendo que era su presencia la que le molestaba, El no conocía mucho de Uchiha. Lo poco que sabía era de Danzo y Naruto. Versiones totalmente opuestas de Sasuke, pero siempre creyendole al rubio ... el rubio, no podía creer que estuviese asi de tranquilo siempre creyó que incluso dormido hacia escándalo, aunque claro, este sueño era completamente diferente; practicante era un coma inducido por su propio inconsciente para recuperar todas las energías perdidas en batalla. Sai confiaba que una vez el Uzumaki despertarse no habría poder divino que detenga sus energías y estallidos de adrenalina. Mejor, asi no se aburriría.

—este sitio ya no es seguro para tí, Sasuke-kun— el mencionado rodó los ojos. Odiaba que le dijese así, sonaba tan cercano. Pero no dijo nada y el ANBU volvió a ocultarse.

"Ya no estaba seguro ahi?!" Como si alguna vez hubiese estado seguro en algún lugar. Rápidamente se puso de pie y quitó la bata del hospital.

Miró un momento la ropa que Haruno le había dejado dias atrás, al menos le dió algo en tonos oscuros; y el símbolo Uchiha estaba en la parte superior de su espalda, bien, algo sobrio, pensó.

Se colocó el haori rápido puesto que ya sentía aquellos pasos próximos a entrar; le echó un rápido vistazo al rubio y se volteó al panorama fuera de su habitación ; posó sus dedos sobre el marco de la ventana y admiró Konoha desde ahí, una nueva villa que se erguía frente a El; al menos, los edificios parecían nuevos...

El pomo de la puerta giró con lentitud y la madera se abrió dejando entrar a la persona, mas El no se volteó, no había necesidad.

—Uchiha Sasuke,— elevó una ceja al escuchar como se referió a El —por medio de la siguiente se le declarará las condiciones de su regreso a Konoha según la resolución del consejo de Konoha...

—porque tu, Sakura— dijo aun sin voltear.

La muchacha dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar —todo lo que se diga durante la declaración de esta resolución puede ser utilizado en tu contra si hubiese un nuevo juicio— dijo solemne —creyeron que ni te opondrías si alguien 'cercano' a tí declaraba tu condena... yo— titubeó —soy la segunda opcion, ya que la primera... sigue en coma.— dijo con resignación. —ANBU— Sasuke no necesitaba voltearse, podía ver todo por el reflejo del cristal. —Uchiha Sasuke, ninja renegado de la aldea oculta de la hoja, asesino...— hubo una pausa, los tres sabían que si Naruto hubiese estado ahi ya habría reclamado "_y a quien asesinó'tebayo? Lo van a condenar por derrotar a nuestros enemigos?"_ O algo similar, con Naruto nunca se sabía. —ex akatsuki, líder del equipo hebi/taka; condenado a la horca.— la pelirosa calló, suspiró nuevamente y movió un poco su cabeza, señalandole al enmascarado que debía acercarse. —sin embargo, y debido a su participación en la cuarta gran guerra ninja donde jugó un papel importante a favor de la alianza; queda excomulgado de la pena de muerte. Aunque deberá pagar una condena sin fecha de termino aun fijada de arresto domiciliario en el sitio que el consejo decida— escuchó un leve gruñido salir de los labios de Uchiha y sonrió un poco realmente hacia lo que el rubio le dijo —se le colocarán supresores de chakra y y si desea caminar por Konoha deberá ir acompañado por su guardia personal. Como última advertencia tiene prohibido practicar cualquier arte ninja.— Sakura vio que Sasuke no opuso resistencia cuando el ANBU le colocó las cadenas en las manos, símbolo de que aceptaba su castigo —de no cumplir con su arresto o intentar escapar será encarcelado y ajusticiado según leyes de este pueblo. Dicta el consejo de Konoha.

—al menos hubiesen tenido el valor de entrar a la habitación.

—mocoso insolente, si no entramos fue por respeto al contene...— se aclarar la garganta —a Uzumaki Naruto y su delicado estado.

—ahora serás llevado a la sala de sellado.

sakura se había aceycado a Sasuke y se dispuso a caminar a su lado, Uchiha miró a su amigo que dormía.

«_debes regresar, regresaremos juntos, y si debes dar alguna explicación lo harás, recibirás una condena, tal vez pero..._

—seras un buen shinobi y cumplirás la condena..— susurró la pelirrosa interrumpiendo los pensamientos del azabache. Ella también miraba a Naruto.

—tu...

—no te preocupes, no estarás solo en esto, yo cuidaré de El por el momento.— dijo Sakura viendo a Naruto de reojo, caminaron hacia la salida. Sasuke no supo como tomar aquello.

**.**

**'::Continuará::'**

**.**

**Notitas:**

**Y…. bah! Hasta ahí queda?!... en fin, creí que lo había hecho mas largo… en fin**

**Primer capitulo listo… el siguiente… no lo se… en 10 días?**


End file.
